The present disclosure relates generally to use of a graphical text analysis to determine a cognitive state of an entity, and more specifically, to reducing an amount of communications needed to perform a graphical text analysis in order to determine a cognitive state of an entity.
When communicating, for example during a conversation, the participants in the communication may go through different states of mind or cognitive states depending on the course of the communication. These cognitive states may include interests, current knowledge, goals, desires, emotional states (e.g., anger, frustration, irritation, happiness, satisfaction, stress, etc.), to name a few. These cognitive states may be revealed implicitly or explicitly through an analysis of the communications that the participants make.